


Jikan no Gensho - Phenomenon of Time

by jellypenn



Category: phenomenon of time
Genre: Anime, Manga, OC, Other, Own Character, Time - Freeform, own, own story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 10:05:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14850728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellypenn/pseuds/jellypenn
Summary: Samayo Sekoia finds himself reliving the same day all over and over again, August 1. He keeps trying and trying to find a way to stop this day from repeating, the same things said all over again by different people, he tried saying different things which came to a different reply from other people of course, but after 12 am the day would go back to August 1, he spent many days researching in this and doing as many different things possible to make time move until a certain person bumped into him, Moka Kagami. They both realize that they experience the same phenomenon and all their memories were kept through this, they go solving this time mystery together.





	Jikan no Gensho - Phenomenon of Time

**Author's Note:**

> random notes for my characters names
> 
> Samayo Sekoia - Samayo means wandering while Sekoia is a big rare tree, (just like the rare phenomenon he is experiencing which has a big impact on his life)
> 
> Moka Kagami - Moka means mocha, just like the color of her hair, Kagami means mirror (also just like how the phenomenon just keeps reflecting back at her no matter what she does)

**Chapter 1**

**Stuck in Time**


End file.
